Delirium
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: "Me la tendría que haber llevado. Me la tendría que haber follado hasta matarla, le tendría que haber arrancado el corazón antes de dejarla para ese enano." Quizá lo debería haber hecho...


_Advertencias:_

_- Una parte de este texto es un extracto del segundo libro. El fic consiste básicamente en añadir aquí y allá alguna cosilla. Para diferenciar he puesto en cursiva la parte que pertenece al libro._

_-El punto de vista cambia alguna vez._

_-No he querido hacer un texto bonito. En algunas partes es cruel y desagradable._

* * *

**Delirium**

_«__Y el pajarito, tu hermana, tu preciosa hermana... me quedé allí, con mi capa blanca, y dejé que la golpearan. Yo le arrebaté aquella canción de mierda, no me la dio. Y me la habría llevado a ella. Me la tendría que haber llevado. Me la tendría que haber follado hasta matarla, le tendría que haber arrancado el corazón antes de dejarla para ese enano.__ »_

* * *

_—Dama —sollozó en voz baja, mientras se preguntaba si cuando muriera se reuniría con su loba._

_En aquel momento algo se movió a su espalda; una mano surgió de la oscuridad y la agarró por la muñeca._

_Sansa abrió la boca para gritar, pero otra le cubrió el rostro y casi la asfixió. Aquellos dedos eran duros y encallecidos, y estaban pegajosos de sangre._

_—Hola, pajarito. Sabía que vendrías._

_La voz era pastosa, áspera, ebria. En el exterior, una lanza de luz jade hendió el cielo estrellado, y la habitación se llenó de resplandor verde._

_Lo vio durante un instante, todo negro y verde, con la sangre del rostro negra como la brea y los ojos brillantes como los de un perro ante la luz repentina. Luego la luz se desvaneció y volvió a ser una mole oscura envuelta en una sucia capa blanca._

_—Si gritas te mataré, puedes estar segura. —Le quitó la mano de la boca._

_Respiraba trabajosamente. El Perro tenía una jarra de vino en la mesilla de Sansa, y bebió un largo trago—. ¿No quieres saber quién va ganando la batalla, pajarito?_

_—¿Quién? —preguntó, demasiado asustada para negarse._

_El Perro se echó a reír._

_—Sólo sé quién ha perdido. Yo._

_«Jamás lo había visto tan borracho. Ha estado durmiendo en mi cama. ¿Qué quiere de mí?»_

_—¿Qué habéis perdido?_

_—Todo. —La parte quemada de su rostro era una máscara de sangre seca—. Maldito enano. Tendría que haberlo matado. Hace años._

_—Dicen que ha muerto._

_—No. Una mierda. No quiero que muera. —Tiró a un lado la jarra vacía—. Quiero que arda. Si los dioses son bondadosos harán que arda, pero yo no estaré aquí para verlo. Me voy._

_—¿Os vais? —Trató de liberarse de su presa, pero la mano parecía de hierro._

_—El pajarito repite lo que oye. Me voy, sí._

_—¿Adónde?_

_—Lejos de aquí. Lejos de los fuegos. No sé, saldré por la Puerta de Hierro. Iré hacia el norte, a algún lugar, adonde sea._

_—No podréis salir —dijo Sansa—. La reina ha cerrado el Torreón de Maegor, y las puertas de la ciudad también están cerradas._

_—Para mí no. Tengo la capa blanca. Y también esto. —Dio unas palmaditas en el pomo de su espada—. El hombre que intente detenerme es hombre muerto. A menos que esté ardiendo. —Rió con amargura._

_—¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?_

_—Me prometiste una canción, pajarito. ¿Te habías olvidado?_

_No entendía qué quería decir. No podía cantar para él en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, con aquel cielo lleno de fuego, mientras morían hombres a cientos, a miles._

_—Soltadme, me dais miedo._

_—A ti te da miedo todo. Mírame. ¡Mírame!_

_La sangre le ocultaba las cicatrices más profundas, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, muy blancos, aterradores. La comisura quemada de su boca se contraía una y otra vez. Su olor mareaba a Sansa; apestaba a sudor, a vino agrio, a vómito rancio, y sobre todo a sangre, a sangre, a sangre._

_—Yo cuidaría de ti para que no te pasara nada —dijo con voz áspera—. Todos me tienen miedo. Nadie volvería a hacerte daño, o los mataría. —La atrajo hacia él, y por un momento Sansa pensó que iba a besarla. Era demasiado fuerte, no podría resistirse._

_Cerró los ojos ansiando que todo acabara pronto, pero no pasó nada—. Sigues sin poder mirarme, ¿eh? —le oyó decir. Le retorció el brazo hasta obligarla a darse la vuelta, y la empujó contra la cama—. _

La sombra se cernió sobre ella y el hedor a sangre volvió a intoxicarla. Se resistió entre ruegos silenciosos, pero la atrapó bajó su peso y bloqueó sus débiles aleteos de huida.

Supo que lo que venía ahora era inevitable, así que cerró los ojos para no ver el rostro de Sandor aproximándose al suyo, atrapando con su retorcida boca los labios de ella.

« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? », pensó mientras los sollozos convulsionaban su pecho y se le escapaban por las comisuras de sus aplastados labios. No se conformó sólo con aquel horrible contacto, porque trató en vano que le correspondiese moviendo torpemente sus labios sobre los suyos, intentando conseguir una respuesta. Pero se atrevió a permanecer inmóvil e impasible bajo su peso y su pueril intentona de seducirla.

Aquello desató la ira del Perro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera vas a pelear? —Pero ni con esas tuvo fuerza para contestarle. Fue demasiado.

Se irguió sobre Sansa y agarró las telas del escote. Cuando de un tirón desgarró el vestido y su torso quedó semidesnudo, como aquel día en la corte bajo las torturas de Joffrey, soltó un alarido de terror. Al segundo siguiente volvía a tener la daga sobre la garganta.

—¡Cállate! —bufó entre dientes. —¿Es que quieres que te raje de una oreja a otra? —Notó cómo una gota de sangre descendía hacía su nuca, así que negó como pudo.

Clegane permaneció de esa manera unos instantes, pero en seguida volvió a la carga. Envainó la daga y enterró el rostro bajo la quijada de ella, besando y mordiendo su cuello, jadeando en su oído. Cuando las lágrimas saladas alcanzaron la oreja las lamió con esa lengua que olía a vómito y a vino, haciendo que se encogiese con repulsión.

«Por, favor, que no siga; quizá le pueda hacer entrar en razón. » Observó con horror cómo bloqueaba sus muñecas bajo el doloroso peso de sus rodillas y comenzaba a quitarse piezas de su armadura, y después la ropa, desvelando su torso peludo y enorme. Aquello la horrorizó, pues sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¡Por favor, no! Soy doncella, si la reina se entera de que…

—La Reina seguramente sea violada un millón de veces dentro de unas horas, igual que tú —le cortó. Hizo una mueca burlona ante su gesto horrorizado—¿Qué, no te enseñó tu septa ninguna frasecita de cortesía para despachar a los violadores? —Aquello le debió parecer muy gracioso, porque soltó una fuerte carcajada de borracho.

«A los hombres les repugna la sangre lunar. Estoy segura. Eso le frenará. » Pero sin embargo cuando arrancó la falda y las enaguas y se encontró con el paño para la sangre en su ropa interior lo hizo una bola y lo dejó a un lado, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Le abrió las piernas con sus poderosas manos.

—¡No! —chilló ella. Ahora sí que se envalentonó, comprendiendo de repente que estaba totalmente desnuda y con la entrepierna expuesta, incapaz de ocultar nada. Otro rayo de luz verde les volvió a iluminar y pudo ver cómo el hombre mirada sus pechos, su plano vientre y su sexo. Tenía los ojos de un loco, de una fiera hambrienta. «Un perro. Me va a comer.»

Consiguió liberar una de sus piernas y le dio un rodillazo en la axila, pero él volvió a atraparla, mordiéndole la tierna carne del muslo y haciéndole gritar de dolor. Mientras aferraba la rodilla con una mano usó la otra para desabrocharse los pantalones, dejando asomar entre sus dedos el miembro viril, el primero que veía en su vida, y más grande de lo que su imaginación había especulado en un hombre —pues ella en su inocencia se lo había imaginado casi del tamaño de los penes de los niños. Soltó un gemido de desesperación que se fundió en sollozos y ruegos.

—Justo como quería: también tienes este pelo cobrizo —se reía como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo, con la voz ronca y la respiración más pesada que antes. Notó cómo la mano libre de él paseaba entre su vello púbico, acariciando con sorprendente delicadeza su monte de Venus. Se estremeció cuando los dedos descendieron y acariciaron sus labios genitales, tanteándolos, recorriéndolos minuciosamente. La respiración de Sandor se volvió más trabajosa, y sintió que podía incluso oler su excitación. Intentó cerrar sus piernas una vez más, sin éxito.

«Le tiene que dar asco, por favor, que le dé asco. O quizá el vino no le deje. Eso he oído muchas veces, que el vino les quita las fuerzas y no se puede seguir. Pasa en muchas bodas. »

Eso tampoco sirvió de nada. Echó su peso sobre ella con la torpeza de un borracho, agarrándole la cintura con ambas manos. Notó la respiración de él sobre sus pechos y una cosa húmeda lamió la carne alrededor de su aureola. Cuando la enorme y caliente lengua alcanzó el pezón éste se contrajo y se puso duro, cosa que por algún motivo le debió gustar a él, pues un rugido de placer salió de su garganta. Atrapó con sus fauces todo lo que pudo de su pequeño pecho, mordiéndolo con suavidad, como si realmente no quisiera hacerle daño. Tras recrearse unos minutos hizo lo mismo con su otro pecho.

«No entiendo nada. No entiendo.» Deseó que le pegara en la cabeza y le dejara inconsciente. Deseó que le hubiese hincado el puñal en la garganta y que se hubiese desagrando. No quería sentir nada más. Quería morirse.

El hombre ascendió por su cuerpo hasta su oreja, a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos, estrechándola hacia él. «Me está abrazando… No entiendo nada. » Pero su atención se centró en algo caliente y duro que tanteaba entre los labios de su sexo, y notó cómo la gigantesca mano lo posicionaba sobre ese punto que estaba tan húmedo por la sangre.

Sin ceremonias, el Perro la embistió y la penetró hasta el fondo.

Sansa soltó el peor de los aullidos de dolor, tan fuerte y lastimero que el Perro tuvo que taparle la boca para ahogar el sonido. La embistió de nuevo y sintió cómo se rasgaba su doncellez, cómo aquella carne le hacía tanto daño en un interior que no había sentido nunca, como si su cuerpo se hubiese partido en dos, como si le hubiesen clavado una espada a través de su sexo. Aquel ser le acarició el pelo y murmuró con voz ronca y alterada en su oído, pero ella apretó la mano que tapaba su boca entre los dientes con rabia y desesperación, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre.

Él maldijo, pero volvió a embestir otra vez, y otra, y otra, con más delicadeza quizá, besando y mordiendo su quijada, susurrándole cosas al oído, jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, mascullando pajarito, pajarito, Sansa, pajarito. Su sexo pareció adecuarse porque el dolor desapareció ligeramente tras unos minutos y el movimiento se volvió menos raposo gracias a la lubricación.

Pero se sentía muerta: al final se rindió y dejó de pelear, limitándose a permanecer debajo de él, con su sollozo y nada más. Si alguna vez había creído que había algo mágico en la pérdida de la virginidad o en la unión con un hombre, se había olvidado.

Buscó la manera de sedar sus sentidos e intentó no escuchar durante lo que pareció una eternidad cómo aquel gigante jadeaba encima de ella, en su oído, hasta que las embestidas aceleraron y se enrudecieron y en un momento dado él pareció quebrarse, gimiendo con su ronca voz, jadeando su pajarito una vez más. Pudo notar cómo su interior se inundaba y el roce disminuía drásticamente cuando la semilla de él salió e impregnó toda la cavidad de su vientre. Sandor la penetró con lentitud unas pocas veces más, hasta finalmente caer pesadamente al lado de ella, todavía con su pene en su interior.

Permaneció así unos minutos. «Se ha quedado dormido. Quizá sea mi oportunidad de escaparme», pensó ella. Sin embargo, apenas se había movido un centímetro cuando el Perro estaba de nuevo perfectamente alerta.

_—Quiero mi canción. La de Florian y Jonquil, me dijiste. —Había desenvainado la daga y se la puso en la garganta—. Canta, pajarito. Canta si quieres seguir con vida._

_El miedo le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, y de repente no recordaba ninguna de las canciones que había sabido toda su vida. «Por favor, no me matéis — habría querido gritar—, por favor, no.» Notó cómo movía la punta, cómo se la hundía en la garganta, y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero en aquel momento se acordó. No era la canción de Florian y Jonquil, pero al menos era una canción. Su voz le sonó aguda, fina, trémula._

_Madre Gentil, fuente de toda piedad,_

_salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad,_

_contén las espadas y las flechas detén,_

_que tengan un futuro de paz y de bien._

_Madre Gentil, de las mujeres aliento,_

_ayuda a nuestras hijas en este día violento,_

_calma la ira y la furia agresiva,_

_haz que nuestra vida sea más compasiva._

_Se le había olvidado el resto de la letra. Tenía miedo de que la matara en cuanto dejara de cantar, pero tras un instante el Perro le apartó la daga de la garganta, sin decir palabra._

_El instinto le dijo que alzara la mano y le pusiera los dedos sobre la mejilla. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no lo veía, pero notó el tacto pegajoso de la sangre, y una humedad que no era de sangre._

_—Pajarito —dijo una vez más, con la voz ronca y rasposa como el sonido del acero contra la piedra. _

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Sandor se incorporó en la cama tirando la daga por ahí, cogió el paño para la sangre y se puso a restregárselo en su entrepierna. «Me está limpiando su semilla», comprendió alucinada. ¿Qué sacaba de aquello? ¿Acaso evitaría dejarla embarazada con aquello? Él dejó finalmente el paño a un lado y agachó su cabeza hasta…

Sintió el ardiente contacto. Sansa dio un respingo, pero no se atrevió a apartarse al notar cómo el Perro le clavaba las uñas en sus muslos en advertencia. Volvió a notar un lametón, pero la lengua no se apartó esa vez de su sexo y pudo notar cómo se contoneaba como una serpiente, insistente. En un momento notó los labios, que le daban una especie de beso a su húmeda entrepierna.

Notaba calor, notaba muchísima humedad en su… agujero. ¿Era sangre? ¿Era… flujo? ¿Aquella cosa blanquecina que aparecía algunas mañanas en su ropa interior? Oyó murmurar algo a aquel hombre con placer cuando bajó su boca hacía aquella humedad, y le dio repugnancia comprobar que lo lamía con excitación. Una parte de ella quería gritar que se apartase, incluso quería matarle, pero había algo, un _algo_, que deseaba que siguiese.

El Perro volvió a llevar su boca hasta lo que a Sansa le habían dicho que se llamaba clítoris, aumentando ligeramente la presión de su lengua, succionando alguna que otra vez. Escuchó un jadeo y se sorprendió a si misma comprobando que era su respiración; arqueó su espalda, dejando que aquel hombre cruel la deleitase con las toscas caricias que le proporcionaba con la lengua y las manos…

Y luego no supo dónde colocar sus manos, que ansiaban agarrar y tirar, y el calor aumentaba, y la humedad también, y finalmente se oyó gemir como una niña cuando algo terriblemente placentero atravesó su interior y lo contrajo, y sintió que se derretía ahí abajo, en la fuente de calor y humedad… Echó de menos que hubiese algo más ahí dentro, algo como la erección de Sandor Clegane, caliente y dura, algo que completase el orgasmo, porque sí, aquello era un orgasmo.

Oyó cómo terminaba de gemir poquito a poco, como si no tuviese nada que ver con ella, sus músculos repentinamente sedados. El Perro se reía entre dientes, casi parecía feliz. Besó su pubis. «Dioses, Sandor Clegane me ha besado el pubis». Esos pensamientos la devolvieron a la realidad: «El Perro. Me ha violado. Pero lo que es peor, me ha dado placer. Dioses, ¿es que soy una prostituta? ¿Tan bajo he caído?». El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Por todos los infiernos, ¿te corres y te echas a llorar? — Sandor emergió de su entrepierna y se tumbó a su lado, arrimándola a él con su fuerza implacable. Esperó la daga de nuevo en su cuello o algún acto violento peor, pero en vez de eso besó las lágrimas de su mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza, esperando en silencio a que dejase de llorar.

Cuando finalmente sus ojos se secaron, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó en los labios, obligándola a abrir la boca y a probar su saliva. Aquella vez el sabor era a sangre y a otras cosas que no identificaba muy bien. Sabía que debía repugnarle, pero por alguna razón dejó que paladease su lengua y mordiese sensualmente su labio inferior. Descubrió con vergüenza que aquel mordisquito le provocaba una palpitación en su entrepierna.

—¿Por qué? —le susurró cuando finalizó el beso—¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

—Ay, pajarito —la voz áspera retumbó en su oído a pesar de ser un susurro —, llevaba un tiempo deseando destrozarte la jaula. Ahora lo único que te va a quedar es la realidad… tal y como es.

* * *

Sangor Clegane recuperó la consciencia bajo la capa de lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, ardiente como brasas. Las fiebres que le hacían tiritar eran traicioneras, ofreciéndole en el delirio en el que se sumía durante horas aquellas fantasías y deseos que tan inalcanzables le eran.

—Pajarito… pajarito…

Cada vez que las fiebres se lo llevaban al mundo de lo que pudo ser y no fue, el pajarito se le aparecía, desnuda, sonriente, despojada de sus cadenas y de esas frases vacías y mentirosas.

Y decía lo que él creía que ella tenía que haber dicho en realidad, y se dejaba de esas tonterías de caballeros honorables y muchachitos hermosos, para ver la vida en su gloria y su desdicha. Abría las piernas para mostrarle su coñito de doncella y se dejaba besar, follar, y mancillar, y al terminar se dormía a su vera, con su espalda contra su pecho y sus nalgas contra su polla, que crecía de nuevo gracias a aquel maravilloso contacto.

—Maldito enano. Te tenía que haber violado, pajarito…

Sandor Clegane lloraba a gritos, aullando como un perro.

Si se hubiese llevado a Sansa, aunque fuese a rastras, no se habría casado, él no se iría a morir y habría juntado a las dos hermanas de nuevo. Pero perdió el tiempo pidiendo la canción del bufón y la zorra ésa, y el pajarito no quiso volar fuera de su jaula en Desembarco del Rey. Él perdió la dignidad en la batalla y su dinero por unos putos hombres quebrados y, ya de paso, estaba perdiendo la vida. Ya de paso, tampoco había conseguido mandar al infierno a su puto hermano. La bilis le subió por la garganta, así que para evadirse visualizó el delicado rostro del pajarito y de nuevo volvió a perder la noción de las cosas.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que realmente le dolía era saber que ni siquiera la quería, pues, ¿cómo vas a querer y a respetar a una pequeña y frágil niña si tú mismo, que eres una bestia despiadada, no te puedes cuidar? Pero él quería haberla amado. No se lo reconocería a sí mismo nunca, pero allí, tumbado a la vera del Tridente, sabía que toda la rabia que sentía hacia ella era la que le producía saber que ni él habría podido sacarla de su cascarón ni ella le podría haber curado las cicatrices, las físicas y las otras. Sandor Clegane lloró todos sus imposibles.

En una de esas veces que recuperó la consciencia un septo se inclinaba sobre él y, por los dolores que creyó sentir en algún lugar de su cuerpo, trataba de curarle las incurables heridas que se pudrían. El dolor no desapareció y las lágrimas se convirtieron en torrentes. Con el septo abrazándole creyó volver a su infancia, donde existía el calor de una madre, la dedicación de un padre y la complicidad de una hermana. Volvió a estar entero y sin quemaduras, pero su hermano siempre volvía y violaba a Sansa Stark delante de él, haciéndola desaparecer en las brasas, siempre en las brasas. Cada vez que terminaba una pesadilla abría los ojos y veía el rostro compasivo del septo en la oscuridad, oyendo sus palabras de violencia, lujuria y dolor. Nadie le había perdonado jamás ser feo, cruel o borracho, pero aquel hombre se lo perdonaba, le absolvía.

Fueron pasando las horas y cada vez percibía menos su propio ser, se iba convirtiendo más en un niño en un cuerpo de hombre. Al final llegó el momento de los últimos suspiros, del delirio final. Al menos la fiebre se cobraba su vida pagándole con una felicidad momentánea.

Alzó la vista y era de día, no había ningún septo ni ninguna armadura ensangrentada. Él se hallaba desnudo y sano frente a aquella orilla. Bañándose en la zona poco profunda estaba el pajarito, con el pelo cobrizo suelto y mojado sobre sus hermosos pechitos. Las aguas desvelaban por encima de un nivel su sexo, haciéndola parecer una ninfa, una delicada diosa.

Al ver que la miraba, la preciosa muchacha salió del río y se acercó hacia él, dubitativa. No supo de qué tenía miedo, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Sansa le miraba al rostro, sin temor a sus quemaduras.

—¿Qué ocurre, pajarito? —preguntó.

Ella se sentó a su lado, el rostro teñido de tristeza.

—Me dijiste que me fuera contigo. Pero no me dejaste aceptar.

Sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Alargó su brazo para agarrarla y acercarla a él, y ella obedeció tumbándose a su lado. Clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de él.

—¿Entonces aún puedo aceptar? ¿Me cuidarás de verdad?

El sonrió, sintiendo el aleteo de su corazón de niño en el pecho. Ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa, acercándose y besándolo con delicadeza, dejando que él la envolviese entre sus toscos miembros, haciendo que pareciese pequeñita en su abrazo, pequeña, y menuda, y frágil, como… como…

—Pajarito.

* * *

_Bueno, para terminar os dejo una canción que al escucharla me hace pensar en Sandor Clegane, llorando en los brazos del septo... _

_www . youtube watch?v=YFEDTtKaFzU_

_Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima =) _


End file.
